SlayerSociety
by XxBreakingInsantiesxX
Summary: Tristan Rizzo is a young slayer of the age of 17, top of his class. But his world starts to fall apart when the Vampires take his younger brother,turn him and force them to fight each other.Join the younger slayer on his journey.Vampires don't sparkle.
1. Introduction

_ **Prologue**_

_ My blonde hair fell, though dirty from the night's events, into my face blocking my eyes from the views of those who were guarding the door. Staring at the concrete that held puddles of blood. My blood. My piercing ocean blue eyes were hazed over. Blood staining my face, a cut from temple to chin line. It had dried, and some of my hair stuck to it. It wasn't the only cut that my smooth light tanned skin had received, there was one, moon shaped around my right eye, bruises I was sure were there._

_Getting into a mess like this wasn't all that hard. But getting out. That was a whole different story. Not only had they been guarding the exit to this room, but to every exit and entrance to this building. The room i was held prison in had no windows, and only one light that would blind any one to see things. I was tied to a chair with wires, my arms behind me, legs bound together. Worse yet a wire was around my neck, that was going to leave a scar. They thought it would've been a brilliant idea to leave a small dagger lodged into my left shoulder._

_ Another thing on the guards. They weren't like every guard you saw. They had the advance abilities of hearing, sight, seeing in the dark and strength. They were vampires. And me? I am a slayer to kill vampires. Only being seventeen I was the most skilled slayer among my class and had even gotten higher missions than those who were doing this for years. I had no trouble before not being caught before. Now here I was sitting in the dark, bleeding and hurt. Others before me have been caught and none came back alive. Among those were my and my younger brother's parents._

_To make sure I was weak and wouldn't be able to escape, they drawn blood from me, from the cuts already registered to his body. Not giving me food or water, fatigue was obviously seen. My head was hanging down, no emotions showed what so ever on my features. How long had I been here? What time was it? Where were my teammates? _

_ Sorry. I think I'm way ahead of you. Before I start, there should be a few things you should be clearer on. _

_My name is Tristan Rizzo. My profession is being a Vampire Slayer and playing the role as a normal high school teen guy. I've been doing pretty good at it. Our ways to track our kills is very simple. Five kills equals one star. We can either have it tattooed-which most do-or patches to a cloth. I have thirteen stars and I chose to have them tattooed. Most encircle each other on my right arm all thirteen, they were small so it'd be easy to place them. _

_My younger brother by the age of fifteen, Quinn Rizzo. My teammates are Dustin Andrews and Kim Mello.  
><em>

_Now to the beginning._

* * *

><p>Enjoy~ 3 Review Please! Tell me what you think!<p> 


	2. Ch1:TheMissionBegins

_So I have many ideas for this story but if you wish to pitch in ideas, i will consider them and if any are use, you will get ownership of coming up with the idea. _

_So far Tristan has told you a part of the story that is farther ahead. _

_And from now on switching views.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em> It was any other day. School. Sleeping at the moment. Banging occurred on my door and light flooded in from the hallway. Tristan turned his head the other way and pulling the blanket over his head to shield more from the footsteps heard walking into his room and next thing he know more light and coldness. Tristan groan a protest, and reached wildly to snatch the blanket back from the light footed person. Know as his younger brother. Quinn. <em>

_"Your two years older than me and I'm still waking you up for school." He complained. He let my hand drop from the air, expecting the blanket back now. He usually gave it back. Knowing him he was already up and dressed. "No blanket being given back this time." He said, walking out of his room the blanket trailing after him. Tristan sighed. Now he would have to get up. He sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed and headed for the bathroom. _

_ Once down going to the bathroom and brushing his teeth he walked back to the room finding his blanket placed haphazardly on the bed. He slipped out of the sweats he wore to bed into black jeans, slipping on a black t-shirt with a hoodie. Sliding into his converses. It was only 7:15, they had time. "Hey Kim and Dustin are here!" Quinn called from downstairs. Grabbing his cell phone and keys putting them into the jean pockets and heading down the stairs to see his teammates and friends. _

_ Kim smiled brightly. Her hair blonde long and soft curls. Bangs framing her heart shaped face perfectly, bright green eyes, she was about 5'6". She was one of the top girls that a guy at our school wanted to date. Most envied his friendship with her. Dustin was her friend as well but in school he was her boyfriend. It kept guys from asking her out and learning about her life, mostly being a slayer. They were very convincing couple in school. He walked her to all her classes, a peck on the cheek. Kim didn't like any guys at school any way. She knew they wanted one thing and would say anything to get it, plus she thought most of them were complete assholes or style was a blend of preppy and biker.  
><em>

_Dustin gave me a smirk. His hair was cut short, black and spiked a bit in the front. He has shape features, and if you asked a girl, handsome. It'd be odd for him to think that, would make him feel awkward. I guess girls chased after him though none ever came up to him when he was hanging out with me. He stands about 6'1". His style was punk rocker and biker._

_"Let me guess. Quinn had to wake you up again. Your earlier than usual." Dustin teased. Tristan laughed. " Yeah, Quinn woke me up. Though I doubt it's anything new for him." He replied. Quinn popped his head out from the kitchen. " Keep talking about me I'm going to pelt a waffle at your face." He stated, holding up a frozen waffle threateningly. A moment of silence between the three slayers than laughter. Quinn glared at us. "Fine. Laugh." He stated and pelted the waffle straight at Dustin since he was more in the target range of the waffle. Him being to busy laughing got hit in the forehead with the waffle. He stopped laughing as Kim and him continued too. Quinn smirked at Dustin who pelted it back and Quinn quickly moved out of the door frame._

_"Your a slayer and couldn't avoid a waffle!" Quinn yelled from the kitchen. Dustin moved to the kitchen, seeing Quinn buttering waffles, he toasted for the four of them. Kim and Tristan followed. Taking seats at the tabling stacking waffles on our plates. Dustin didn't say anything as he ate silently. We all attended the same school. Quinn looked out the window. " You guys are going out again tonight. Aren't you?"He questioned. Kim swallowed her piece of waffle and spoke. " Yes. You'll be at headquarters again. Bring what you need." Quinn nodded, they always stopped at home before they dropped him off at the quarters to keep him safe. _

_He stayed there with Kim's younger sister, and Dustin's two younger brothers and sister. Along with other slayers' siblings, or sons and daughters. Parents or older siblings were the slayers. All four of us finished our breakfast and placed the dishes in the sink. Making our way to the car. To school._

_We arrived at school, Quinn went off to find Dustin's brothers, they were his best friends, all fifteen, including Kim's sister. He waved bye. It was time once again for Dustin and Kim to be a couple. It was entertaining to watch them sometimes. She linked arms with his and smiled at us brightly. _

_(Not going to bore you with the day of school. Nothing goes on anyway.)_

_School was out, sometimes it was nice having to drive a mini van. Quinn, Tony, Stan , and Anna climbed in the back. Kim sat next to her sister, while Dustin sat in the front with Tristan, discussing our mission and what they were going to do. Anna, Tony and Stan had brought their things with them. They stopped at the house. Kim ran in with Quinn. We couldn't trust our siblings alone in our own house. It's sad how much the slayer job affects your home life. They were in and out with in minutes. They drove down the highway and pulled into a gated area._

_Tristan pressed a button and a voice called out. "Group number and who else is with you?" It asked. "Group 13. Member of this team. The siblings are with us." He said. "Names of the siblings." He asked, they had a set of questions to ask and answer. " Quinn Rizzo. Younger brother of Tristan Rizzo. Annabell Mello, younger sister of Kimberlin Mello. Tony and Stan Andrews, younger brothers to Dustin Andrews." he said. It got tiring to repeat these things again and again. "Alright." He said and the gate opened. _

_Tristan drove through the gates and closing behind us. The younger teens busy talking about what they were going to do, and Kim on the phone talking with their boss, Henry and maybe arguing about how they still call her Kimberlin, she never really liked her full name. They got into the huge garage for the regular cars, the ones not armed against vampires. All of us piled out of the cars. The younger siblings running towards the door to start chilling and playing video games. Dustin, Kim and Tristan walked slowly in the same direction. Kim hung up the phone. " Henry wants to see use right away." Kim said. _

_They arrived at Henry's office he was discussing something with Group 37. They nodded their heads and walked out saying hellos to us. They were in their mid-thirties. They replied back. Henry looked at us. " You know how important this one is correct?" He questioned us. " Indeed we do." Tristan replied. He nodded. " Now let's go over it again. You go to this party. All teens your age are going. It's were vampires strike the most. You have to mingle among them and find out who or whom are the vampire(s) in the party." Henry said. We all nodded. " You can count on us sir." Dustin said, smirking._

_"Go get ready, Jessie has outfits choose out for the party." He said, we walked out and found Jessie easily. she smiled at them. " The clothes are here." She said, handing them each a different bag. Kim peeked in the bag and a grin appeared on her face. " You just know what I love to wear to parties." She stated to Jessie. She smiled and opened the door to where a room was shown. " I'll do your hair." Jessie said, Kim nodded and walked into the room with Jessie. Door closing. Tristan and Dustin walked into another room. Changing clothes quickly discussing what kind of party it was. _

_Tristan and Dustin were done changing already. Dustin wore all black, black skinny jeans, a black button up with a leather looking jacket, his shoes went well with the outfit. Tristan wore a pair of dark blue jeans, a white button up with a black vest over top. They stood against the opposite wall waiting for Kim._

_After about ten more minutes the door opened. Kim walked out in a light blue dress, converse heels, light blue and black checkered bracelets, her hair a bit more wavy and a few curls, a rose pin in her hair, and a bag across her body like a messenger bag. On her neck hung a black star. Her stars were on her back, in the mid, hiding from site. Though the vampires never caught on that all slayers had these stars._

_Dustin and Tristan smiled. "Hey there good looking." Dustin said, winking at Kim. They both laughed, but no denying she looked good or more good? She was pretty to began with so more beautiful it was. "Okay you three. In her bag there are three stakes, about five or so vials of holy water, and the diamond flashlights. A bottle of gasoline and matches and lighters." Jessie explained. They nodded. It was time to set off. They took the black mustang-armed against vampires- and arrived at the party. "This should be fun." Tristan said, stepping out of the car looking up at the huge and beautiful house. The other two nodded. Closing the car doors and walking up to the house. Their mission began once they were inside.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Kim's outfit : polyvore .comparty/set?id=35133845 (( Remove the space between the E and .com ))  
><em>

_So what ya think? reviews? suggestions? what do you think is going to happen?  
><em>


End file.
